


I love you, too, sunshine

by Mile9213



Series: Fluff, fluff, fluff [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Relationship, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Castiel gets trapped by a Djinn. Sam is the one who has to try to save him.





	I love you, too, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Credit, fanart: @cas-watches-over-you (tumblr) / http://cas-watches-over-you.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art/page/4

After two days without hearing from Dean, Cas and Sam start to get worried. After four days without hearing from the hunter, they decide to drive to the town were Dean is supposed to be in and look for him.

„I cannot believe he thought it would be a good idea to hunt this thing alone.“ Cas comments as they make their way to the motel in which Dean said he would be staying for his time in this town.

„Well, it isn‘t like he‘s new to this.“

„Yeah, I know. It‘s just… I am worried.“ Castiel admits.

„Me too.“ Sam sighs.

They reach the reception and ask about Dean. Sadly the woman doesn‘t know anything about his where abouts.

The two men decide to split up. „I‘ll go to the police station and ask there if they have seen Dean.“

„Okay,“ Castiel nods. „I‘ll go to the local bar and ask there around. Barkeepers know more than some one might think.“

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The barkeeper tells Cas that she has seen Dean a couple of times but the last time was five days ago. He was talking to a woman and after two or three hours he left with her. She never saw him again.

„Thank you.“ Castiel tries not to sound too disappointed.

„No problem. I hope you find him. He seems like a good guy.“

They say their goodbye and Cas leaves the bar. He searches for Sam's contact in his phone but as he is about to dial his number his world goes black.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It takes Sam twenty two hours to find Dean and Castiel. It takes him less than two hours to wake his brother. He is weak, but still alive.

Castiel on the other hand… He doesn‘t wake up. Not hours after Sam saved them. Not a day later. Not almost a week later. The two brothers don‘t know what to do. Nothing they try helps. Because Dean is still weak from the Djinn attack Sam is the one to try to go into Cas‘s head and bring him back, but he always ends up somewhere in the dark and he can‘t seem to find him. It‘s almost like everything in Castiel tries to stay asleep, like he doesn‘t want to wake up.

After 10 days Sam tries it again. And, finally, it works. At first Sam doesn‘t believe that he is in Cas‘s dreamworld ‘cause he is still in the bunker, but then he hears someone laugh.

He slowly opens the door and goes in the direction where the sounds are coming from. As he reaches the living room, he stops. Dean and Cas are laying on the couch, cuddling. They don‘t wear any t-shirts and Cas holds a redhaired cat in his arms.

Dean murmurs something into Cas‘s ear and kisses his cheek. The ex-Angel smiles, whispers something back and snuggles closer to Dean, if that is even possible. They seem to be in their own little world. They seem to be happy.

Suddenly Sam hears a baby crying. It comes from down the hall.

 

 

“Here we go again,” Castiel says and tries to fight back a yawn. He starts to get up, which the cat doesn‘t approve of, but Dean pushes him back.

“No, I’ll go. You stay where you are. I’m right back.” Dean stands up and before he goes he kisses Cas lovingly.

“How did I deserve you,” Castiel asks dreamy.

“I still ask me the same thing.” Dean winks at Cas and turns around.

“You, assbutt!” Cas laughs and throws a cushion after his husband, but instead of Dean it hits the wall.

Dean laughs. „I love you, too, sunshine.” He leaves the room and as Castiel hears a door open he whispers to no one in particular: „What a dork.” and smiles to himself.

After a few moments Castiel turns around and sees Sam standing in the doorway.

„Good morning, Sam.“ He greets him warmly with a smile Sam has never seen on him. „Did you sleep well?“ Without waiting for an answer, not like that Sam could have give him one he is still too speechless because of the things he just saw, Castiel goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. „I‘m thinking about making eggs with bacon for Dean, do you want some, too?“

„I-I am good,“ Sam asks more than it was a statement. _What is going on?_ He thinks to himself. _This… This is Castiel‘s dream?_

„Okay,“ Castiel takes the ingredients and walks to the oven, he is humming to a music only he seems to hear.

“I think he misses you.” Dean enteres the room with a little baby in his arms. He is smiling fondly at him.

„Can you watch the food, please, Sam?“

„Huh? Yeah, sure.“

„Thank you.“ Castiel goes to Dean and kisses the babys head.

„Is that true? Did you miss papa?“ The baby smiles happily at Castiel.

„I take that as a yes.“ Castiel smiles and takes him from Dean. „Can you put plates on the table?“

„Sure.“ Dean kisses Castiel quick on his mouth and goes to the kitchen.

„I missed you, too, ya know?“ Castiel confesses as he starts to dance with his son to a music no one but him could hear.

After five more minutes Dean calls from the kitchen.

„We‘re coming,“ Castiel calls back, „I just need to fetch a jacket or something like that for Benny, I think he is a bit cold.“

As Castiel leaves the room Sam follows him.

„Cas, can I talk to you for a second,“ Sam asks and closes the door to the nursery.

„Sure Sam. What‘s going on?“ Castiel doesn‘t turn around. He is still trying to put Benny a jacket on.

„I know this might sound a bit weird, but...“ Sam sighs. He doesn‘t want to do this, but he has to if he wants to save his best friend. „Do you think this is real?“ Sam tries again.

Castiel stills. „W-What?“

„I was asking you if you think this is real.“

Castiel sighs. „At first yes. I believed that this is all true. It was like I was drowning and I finally woke up, ya know?

But now? I just play along and hope that it is in fact true.“ Castiel voice breaks and he clears his throat. „You asking me this question means it isn‘t, right?“

„I am so sorry.“

„Don‘t be.“ Castiel turns around. He has Benny in his arms right where his heart is. „It isn‘t your fault that I would believe that there is a future, world, universe, whatever where Dean and I get to be together.“ Castiel looks down, straight into his sons forest green eyes. „Where we get to be happy or,“ he strokes Benny‘s cheek, „to have our own little family.” A tear lands on his sons forehead.

„Cas-“

There is a knock on the door. „Sunshine? Is everything okay in there?“ They can hear that Dean is worried.

Castiel clears his throat and whispers: „Just, please,“ Castiel closes his eyes, „please give me some minutes to talk to him before you take me with you.“

Sam can only nod and Castiel leaves with Benny the room.

After a few minutes Castiel comes back. „I am ready,“ he says and tries to fake a smile.

„Okay.“ Sam answers and tries to do the same.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The music only Castiel seemed to hear gets louder until he wakes up and as he opens his eyes he finds the reason for it. He is laying on Dean‘s chest and the hunter is singing to a song Castiel is familiar with. Dean notices that he woke up and stops singing.

„Cas?“ He whispers.

„Yeah?“ „You are back.“ Dean cups Castiel‘s chin to make eye contact with him. „I was so scared.“ Dean confesses. „I thought I lost you.“

„Never.“ Castiel promises and lays a hand on Dean‘s heart, just to be sure that he isn‘t still dreaming.

They look into each others eyes both asking for permission.

When they kiss it is so much better than both of them could have ever dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this version :D Thank you for reading it.


End file.
